


I'm Here For You

by Brightershadows



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Graylu fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Sad moments, depressed Lucy, nali mention, not much action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightershadows/pseuds/Brightershadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu gets hurt on a mission and Lucy's upset. Gray comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail

There was a small fire going in the room Natsu was sleeping in. He hadn't woken up since the incident. Not since he had pushed Lucy out of the way and took the damaging blow himself. The guild had decided to stay in the mountains for a vacation. They were currently being snowed in. Which was just perfect. Lucy was no longer in the room. She had run out after Lisanna had rushed into the room, concerned for her boyfriend, crying. Gray stood up from his metal fold up chair by Natsu's bedside and chased after her. He found her on the cramped stairs leading to the living room of the hut. All the fires were the only things lighting the house, so it was fairly dark in the area. A little bit of moonlight shone through the window at the top of the stairs. She was crying silently, sitting with her head in between her knees, on the fourth-to-last bottom stair. Gray sat down next to her.   
"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. 

"It's my- it's my fault that he, he got hurt," she gasped in between sobs. 

"No, Lucy, it's-," he started. 

"It is," she said sincerely, looking him in the eye. She stood up fast, looking away, breaking eye contact. "Why did he save me? Why did he sacrifice himself for me?" She still had tears spilling down her cheeks, but her tone was that of horror and confusion.  
"Lucy, if you took that hit you would be dead!" Gray was close to yelling. Lucy's head turned towards him. She had no tears anymore, but her nose was red and stuffy from crying when she replied.   
"That's better than him. He is teetering between life and death Gray. And everyone would miss him. If he's gone, the guild would be depressed. Everyone cares about Natsu. If I was in his place, no one would care, no one would be concerned. I should be the one lying there, Gray, not him-"   
"I would care," it was soft, and full of love.   
"What?" Lucy's brow furrowed.   
"I would care if you're dead Lucy. And so would Natsu, and Erza, and Happy. That's why Natsu pushed you out of the way, because he didn't want you dead."   
Lucy looked away, shaking her head vigorously in denial. Tears welled up in her eyes again, her eyes turning glossy. "No, no it's not true, no one would care."   
Gray looked at her sympathetically, and then pulled her into a hug, closing the short distance between them on the cramped stairs. He held her tightly against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her golden halo. She broke into heart wrenching sobs after a moment, her whole body shaking as small crystals of water streamed down her heart shaped face. She took small gasps for air, her body heaving with each breath. He soothed her, quietly shushing her to calm her down. He circled his fingers around her wrist gingerly, and softly tugged her down the stairs to the three cushioned brown leather couch by the fire in the living room. He laid her down and curled his body around her delicate frame, wrapping his arms around her waist. His back was against the back of the couch. Slowly, Lucy's breathing slowed down to the even tempo of sleep, the fire lulling her to relaxation. She snuggled deeper into Gray's chest, sighing softly. Gray smiled and lightly placed his lips on the top of her forehead. "Goodnight, Lucy. I'm here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I came up with at 1:00am. R&R please


End file.
